Sweet Lullaby
by Aessia
Summary: Ils l'ont découverte dans la pire des situations. Elle aurait pu être une ennemie, mais elle devint le symbole de ce pourquoi ils étaient tous près à donner leurs vies au combat. Elles est leurs paradis, ils vont être son enfer...


Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir avant de commencer je tiens à préciser que le rythme de publication seras trèstrès mais alors très hasardeux, et je sais pas du tout ou va cette histoire étant donner qu'elle tiens actuellement sur un post-it...

Si vous avez des remarque par pitié faite les, ca ne peut que aider et pour finir je pense qu'il doit y avoir des fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse du plus profond de mon petit coeur mais j'ai fait au mieux auxvues de mes capacités très limitées dans ce domaine voilà merci des bisous.

* * *

\- Sergent Barns ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer qui est cette personne, de me faire un rapport complet sur ce qu'il c'est passé et ce que vous avez vues, s'il vous plaît.

Le ton de la voix fit grimacer le jeune homme assis sur une chaise branlante au chevet d'un lit occuper par une jeune fille. Il ce redressât malgré tout sans lâcher la petite main qu'il tenait avec douceur. Il lança un regard hésitant à son supérieur et ce racla la gorge.

\- J'aimerai que Steve, enfin le Captain Rogers, excuser moi, ce reprit il précipitamment, soit là, je pense qu'il doit savoir ce qu'il ce passait là bas mais je ne pense pas être capable de le raconter plusieurs fois.

Le supérieur fronça les sourcil et dévisagea le jeune homme quelque seconde avant de finalement lui répondre:

\- Bien, je reviens au plus vite ne bougeai pas.

Barns repris son souffle s'apercevant par la même occasion qu'il l'avait retenu dans l'attente de la réponse de son supérieur.

Quelque minute plus tard ce dernier revint accompagné comme promis du Capitaine Steve Rogers, plus connu sous le nom de Captain America mais pour le sergent il était surtout son meilleur amis, son frère. Il lui lança d'ailleurs un regard inquiet.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je préférais que tu assiste à mon rapport sur ce qu'il c'est passé mais aussi sur... qui c'est, finit-il d'une voix hésitante en lançant un regard à l'endormie. Il ne ressue qu'un hochement de tête de la part des deux autres.

\- Je pense que d'abord vous devez savoir qu'elle était déjà là bas avant qu'on arrive, il lâcha un rire sans joie sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux, bien avant qu'on arrive d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Les deux autres fronçaient les sourcils ne comprenant pas encore comment prendre cette information.

\- Dès qu'on est arriver on l'a vue, elle était elle aussi dans une cellule, celle dans laquelle tu as du la trouver Steve. Mais très vite des gardes sont venus la chercher. Quelques heures plus tard ils l'ont ramené, ou plutôt balancé dans sa cellule. Elle était inconsciente, mais je me souvient du cris de douleur qu'elle a poussé. Quand elle c'est réveillé on a essayé de lui parler mais elle nous regardais, terrorisé. La même scène arrivait tout les jours, au moins une fois, si ce n'est deux. Nous ça faisait quelque jours qu'on était là on avait un morceau de pain chaque jour et un sceau d'eau par cellule. Elle ça dépendait de l'humeur des gardes, souvent elle n'avait rien.

Je me rappel qu'une fois alors qu'ils venaient de la balancer dans sa cellule elle était juste à cotée de la grille qui nous séparait. Je suis allé la voir, elle était complètement immobile, je me souviens qu'elle était inconsciente, ce qui lui servait de vêtement était imbibé de sang frais mais aussi ancien, elle tremblait de froid alors je lui ai mis ce qui me servait de couverture dessus tant bien que mal. Ca l'avait réveillé. Elle avait eu peur dans les premières secondes mais elle a du voir quelque chose dans mes yeux alors elle c'est laissé faire elle c'est même mise contre la paroi pour me regarder de plus près. Je me souviens aussi que ce jour la elle m'a pausé une question. Elle avait l'aire très concentré pour parler comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait pas l'habitude de faire et qu'elle avait un peut oublier comment on fait. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi j'était gentil avec elle, qu'elle était un monstre que c'était normal qu'elle soit traité comme ça. J'a mis du temps à lui expliquer que personne ne devait être traité comme elle l'était. Peut importe ce que l'on est. Je crois que ça a mis plusieurs heures. Je me souviens elle parlais pas beaucoup elle remuer surtout la tête pour me faire comprendre que j'avais tort. À la fin elle avait l'aire un peut plus convaincu. J'ai continuer en lui demandant son nom. Au début elle avait l'aire de pas comprendre ce que sa voulais dire alors pour lui donner un exemple je lui ai dit comment moi je m'appel.

À ce moment le sergent avais un léger sourire au lèvre malgré ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude et la douleur que lui rappeler ces souvenir. Il pris une grande inspiration avant de reprendre:

\- Elle m'a dit qu'ils l'appelaient Deadly Lullaby mais qu'elle voulait pas que je l'appel comme ça parce que j'avais l'aire différents alors elle m'a dit de l'appeler Lulla.


End file.
